The Gabby Series
by ariel1200s
Summary: “Abby your outfit, it’s… And your makeup…Your hair’s even-wow. I mean it’s red…when Boss sees you he’s gonna flip…he has a thing for redheads, you know.” Abby’s smile grew suspiciously wide at that last comment. "That a fact, McGee?" McGee jumped.
1. The Maze pt 1

**This is a very light Gibbs/Abby series for those who don't like the more intense Gabby stories out there. While they are rather fun to read, the sweet, playful relationship they have is the whole reason I'm fascinated enough to write about it. I don't feel the need to make a bunch of drastic changes, only cement the underlying innuendoes the writers just love to make. That being said, I would just like to say that I do not own NCIS…or Henckels knives. You may not get that yet, but that's okay. ; )**

[Ending scene- Abby with her eyes closed.]

[Bullpen]

Tony stared unabashedly at McGee, eyebrows raised.

McGee spoke without looking up, "Tony, I can feel you staring. Stop it."

As if waiting for an invitation, Tony's feet fell to the floor as he stood and walked over. He placed a hand on the back of McGee's chair, his other on the desk, as he leaned over to look at the screen. "Sorry, McGeek, I just couldn't help but wonder what had your panties in a knot this morning. You have your serious face on. You should be more careful, you know, poor old Mrs. Bates would probably keel over if she walked by."

Tony gave a mock shudder while McGee sent him a glare. It only lasted a few moments before his eyes were pasted back onto the screen.

"Wait, I remember this," Tony snapped his fingers, and then scowled, "Yeah, I remember this."

That brought a smirk to McGee's face, though his finger still stayed poised over the mouse. "What's the matter Tony, still sore about the golf set?"

Tony made a face at the back of his head.

"Cute, Tony," said a short, clipped voice.

Both men kept their gazes on the computer screen. "Zi-vah," Tony acknowledged without looking up.

Ziva set her bags on her desk. She glanced back at them and frowned. Her mouth opened, paused, and then she shrugged her shoulders. She went about unpacking her bags.

"So Probie, what are you bidding on now?" Tony paused and quirked his eyebrows, "Or do we want to know?"

"I'm buying a replacement disc for the one Ducky…well, actually I don't really know what Ducky did to it. "

"A believable story," Tony said, implying he didn't really believe it at all.

McGee glared. "Go away Tony."

"Yes Tony. Quit bothering McGee."

Tony's arm flew out as he pointed at her. "You stay out of it Zi-vah," his eyes flicked to her briefly. "McGeek's a big…" he trailed off and did a double take. His eyes lit up and his tone went from bored to eager. "Are those cupcakes?"

McGee perked up, his face swiveling to the orange cupcakes topped with black sprinkles and spider rings.

Ziva squinted. "Very good Tony! I cannot imagine how you guessed."

"NCIS at its best," he responded, slowly approaching her desk. When he neared he gestured excitedly to the cupcakes and looked at her. She gave him a blank stare so he elaborated. "Are these honest to God homemade cupcakes? You know Ziva, what I said yesterday-…"

"You can have one Tony."

He jumped, punching his fist in the air, his other hand already reaching for the one that said 'Tony'. He opened his mouth and almost took a bite, but stopped. He took in Ziva's wide, innocent grin, and then the five cupcakes left on the plate. Slowly, he retracted the treat from his mouth as he scrutinized her.

"What'd you do?"

Ziva's smile faltered as she lost her patience. "Either you want the cupcake, or you do not Tony, which do you choose?"

"Oh, I know what you're trying to do," he smiled as he placed it back on the plate. "Oh, that's evil. I knew you were a trained assassin, but this? No thank you, Officer David."

Ziva glared at him, but then shrugged. Whatever, Tony. Your loss, yes?" She walked over to McGee's desk and offered him one.

"Why, thank you Ziva," he said as he took the one labeled 'Tim'. Tony mimicked him, and then glared as he watched them.

"Wait!" Tony strode over, picking up the Tony cupcake as he strode past her to McGee. "Trade me, Probie."

Ziva glared at him, huffing in protest. He ignored her, staring imploringly at McGee.

McGee frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because she likes you," he said as if it was a dumb question.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony, you're being immature. Ziva didn't do anything to the cupcakes."

"She's a trained assassin, McGiggles." Ziva shouted in offense. "Stay out of it David."

She closed her mouth and folded her arms, opting to watch them instead.

"You're being ridiculous Tony. She didn't do anything to them."

"Maybe not to yours," he mumbled.

"OR yours."

"If you don't think it's poisoned, then switch with me!"

McGee pulled his cupcake close to his chest. "No!"

Tony looked hysteric. "Why not?!"

"Because, this one says 'Tim', and therefore, it's mine," he said triumphantly.

Tony looked heavenward and let out a frustrated breath. "Fine! …I'll give you twenty bucks."

"You are being stupid Tony," Ziva ground out.

"Deal," McGee handed over the cupcake without hesitation.

Ziva spun around to him, betrayed. "McGee!"

McGee shrugged, looking only slightly guilty.

Tony patted her on the back as he waited for McGee to take a bite. "That's how we Americans do it."

McGee took a bite of the cupcake, closed his eyes, and groaned.

Tony winced. "Whoa, don't get too excited there McPastry."

McGee opened his eyes and glared at Tony, and then turned to Ziva with awe. "Ziva, your cooking never fails to amaze me."

Ziva nodded and turned to Tony with exasperation. "See! Not poisoned."

Tony was still frowning at McGee's reaction. "Apparently," he said distractedly. He raised the cupcake to his mouth and absently took a bite. He chewed for a few seconds before he grimaced. He stuck out his tongue and did a little dance.

"Wha id oo ut in is ing?" He asked around his tongue as he ran to his trashcan. He spit it out.

McGee watched Tony, confused.

"Oh, I may have _accidentally _put in a lot too much salt when I made your cupcake, Tony."

He looked up at her from his bent over position and glared. "My mouf is on ire."

"Wait," McGee spoke up, "I thought that was _my _cupcake."

Ziva smiled. She walked up very close to Tony and put her lips on his ear. "_That _is how we women do it," she spoke lowly. She shoved a water bottle into his chest, and then straightened. She turned to the room as a whole as she spoke in a normal tone. "Now, has anyone seen Abby? She was not in her lab when I came in."

Tony jerked up. "Abby?" he rasped. He put the bottle to his mouth and chugged. With his head tilted back, he swished the water around his mouth then spit it into his trash can.

Ziva watched the whole thing with her nose wrinkled. "You are disgusting."

McGee too, had looked up at the mention of Abby.

"Yes, Abby." Ziva confirmed. "I did not see her. But perhaps I missed her. I will go try again."

"Wait!" both boys shouted.

Ziva jumped and spun around. Tony rushed over and grabbed the 'Abby' cupcake before she could protest.

"Don't worry David, I'll take it to her."

"No! I'll take it to her Ziva," McGee piped in jumping from his chair. "Tony'll do something to it. You know he will."

Ziva could only stare with her mouth open as she watched them fight over the cupcake.

Finally, Tony stopped and glared at him. "Don't you have some sniping to do, Probie?"

At first McGee didn't falter, but then his eyes flew quickly back to his computer. Tony grinned as he sensed victory. He ripped his arm free and stepped away as he turned to Ziva.

"Don't worry Ziva, I'll get this to her. You rest your poor little Mossad feet," he said slyly. With a flourish he was out of the room and in the elevator before Ziva could regain her wits.

When the doors dinged shut, Ziva turned to McGee. He was at his desk, but he wasn't looking at the screen. His eyes were still fastened to the elevator, his face in a very puppyish pout.

"Did I miss something?" she asked him slowly.

"No," he responded with great defeat. He took half of Tony's money out and held it out to her, half of a smirk coming back to his face. "Your half."

"Why thank you McGee. The beginnings of a good-looking partnership, no?" She grinned as she pocketed the money.

[Abby's Lab]

"Tony, I can hear you staring," Abby spoke without turning around, making him jump. She grinned.

"Right, er, well…I mean, I just came down here to…uh…" his gaze was stuck a little south.

Abby frowned and turned to face him. Her face lit up as she saw the cupcake. She leapt out of her seat and into his arms. "Oh Tony, is that for me! That's so sweet!"

Tony caught her with one arm, as he held the other away to keep the icing from her costume.

She leaned back. He set her down on the ground. She stepped back, placed her hands on her hips, and fixed him with a slight frown. "Now," she said seriously, "are you gonna tell me why you were being a creepy stalker-dude?"

He made a strangled-laughing noise, "Ziva made these cupcakes, and I volunteered to bring yours down and then I saw… well, I saw…Abby, have you seen what you're wearing?" His eyes slid up and down her body, but then he frowned. "Wait, what _are_ you wearing?"

Abby smiled. "Oh, I'm Lucy. You know, 'I Love Lucy'?" she supplied.

"I know that," he gestured to her head where there sat a brilliant red wig done up in twists and curls. He moved his arm to indicate the rest of her body. The costume was pale pink. The top looked like a leotard with silver sequins swirling in a shimmery pattern. The bottom part was matching feather skirt, low in the front to show off her long legs and high heels, but a little past her knees in the back.

Abby's face lifted as she understood. "Oh this? It's one of her dance costumes from her earlier shows. Pretty neat, huh?" she smiled wickedly, "One of the nuns let me use it."

He grinned painfully. "Yeah, neat," he rasped out.

She smiled at him until she noticed him staring. "Tony, eyes up top!"

It took a little bit but he moved his eyes up from her legs.

"Tony…"

"Yeah?"

"Higher than that."

His gaze finally met hers, "Right, sorry Abby."

She gave him a disapproving look, but then shook it off. She bounded out of the room. "I have treats for you too!" she called from her little office. She came back in. "Hold out your hand."

He did without hesitation. She placed something fuzzy in it. He looked down and yelled. His hand jerked and it 'gift' went soaring through the air.

"Tony!" she admonished. "You hurt Fred." She bent down to pick it up.

Tony glared skeptically at it. "What _is _it?"

"It's a spider. Isn't he cute?"

"Cute," he said, still staring at it like it would bite him.

Abby looked at him. He noticed and raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna take him?"

Tony glared back down at the spider, and then slowly reached for it. "Thanks Abby."

She grinned at him, bright red lips curving, and batted her long, thick eyelashes.

He cleared his throat, and then turned, "Well, I better, uh, go now."

She watched him leave with a smile on her face. "Oh, tell Ziva thanks for the cupcake!"

"Got it Abby," he called back as the elevator closed.

With her smile still on her face, she bit into the cupcake.

She groaned and closed her eyes. "God Ziva, you are a goddess."

She takes another bite, her eyes still closed in complete bliss.

[Freezes in Gray]


	2. The Maze pt 2

**Woo, I forgot to mention that this is my first NCIS fanfiction. I would appreciate any feedback on any mistakes or OOCness that you may run across. Other than that, happy reading.**

[Ending scene- Ducky frowning down at a body]

[Bullpen]

"No!!"

Tony exited the elevator and grinned, "What's wrong Probie? Did you McLose your McBid?"

"Alright Tony, enough."

Tony stood next to his desk. "Sorry McGee."

McGee looked at him from the corner of his eye, eyebrows furrowed.

Tony placed his hands over his heart. "I mean, gosh Timmy, I had no I idea my jokes would hurt you. Let's just be friends and hug," he said in a dramatic voice.

McGee went back to brooding at his computer screen. "Knew it was too good to be true."

Tony thumped him soundly on the back. "Cheer up Probie," he chipped, and then walked to his desk.

Suspicious eyes followed his back.

"What are you so happy about Tony? Before you left, you were practically sulking because I managed to pull one under on you."

Tony immediately about-faced to Ziva twirling a pencil through his fingers. "Because Zi-vah, today is Halloween, a time for mischief and treats. It warms my heart just thinking about it." As a guy walked by, he clapped them on the back. "Happy Halloween."

Ziva stared at him as if he'd grown another head, while McGee continued to frown.

"Happy Halloween Sherry, Rob, you too, Tom."

McGee snapped his finger. "That's it!"

"What is it, McGee?"

He looked at Ziva. "Tony went down to see Abby."

Ziva frowned. "Tony does that often."

"No, you don't get it. Tony _volunteered _to go down and see Abby," he looked at her a moment. "That doesn't seem strange to you?"

"I can see your point, but I do not see what that has to do with…" she broke off and tipped her head in Tony's direction. She did a double take, her eyes bugging and mouth dropping open. Tony was in the middle of an extremely heavy make-out with…Cheryl? Sharon?... Ziva shook her head to clear her thoughts, instead opting to glare at…Shannon?

They pulled apart with a loud pop, the woman breathing heavily, her blonde hair disheveled and her lipstick smeered. She looked up at Tony at first dreamily, and then seductively. "You know Special Agent DiNozzo, you feel like trick-or-treating," she played with a button on his shirt as she got close to whisper in his ear, "you stop by my house and I'll give you a treat."

Tony gave her his best grin that practically had her knees shaking. "I'll be the one dressed as Superman." He lifted an arm and gave it a flex. She laughed and turned, swaying her hips as she sauntered away, but stopped when she caught sight of Agent David's expression. Her walk became a much faster, no-nonsense stride as she tried to get away as quick as possible with at least a little dignity.

Tony, who had been watching her go with a smirk on his face, frowned when her sexy amble turned into a frantic jog. He turned to look at the others. McGee gave him a shrug, also confused. His gaze then went to Ziva who was deeply concentrated on her computer screen as her fingers flew over the keyboard. He shrugged and went to work, whistling.

"What is that tune? It sounds familiar," Ziva asked.

Tony stopped and gave her an incredulous look. "It should!" At her frown he continued, "Oh, come on. Anyone who knows _anything _about America has to know about 'I Love Lucy'. Jeez David, what have you been wasting your time doing here?"

"Working. Like you should be."

Tony jumped at the head slap. "Sorry boss."

Ziva smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

Gibbs didn't stop as he continued through to his desk to grab his badge and gun. "Grab your gear. Dead petty officer was found this morning." He walked away, leaving the team scrambling to get their bags. Anyone too slow had to take the stairs.

As they were walking out McGee caught up to Tony and watched him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what, Probie?"

"What was she like?"

"What was who like McGoo?"

McGee let out a mischievous smile and leaned close to talk lowly, "You know, Abby?"

Tony kept his face neutral. "Oh you know, her music was playing loud. She seemed extra hyper today, but that could be because she had already started in on her Caf-Pows! That or, I mean today _is _Halloween, Probie. Our little goddess of the night is in her element."

McGee frowned, losing his patience. "You know what I'm talking about. Her costume."

Tony let a smile split his face. "Oh, that."

Ziva, who had been walking in front of them, stopped and whirled on the two. "Wait, that is what all of this is about? Abby's costume is why Tony was so…bubbly?"

"Hey," Tony protested in offence. "I was not bubbly."

"Are you three done?!" an irritated voice called from the elevator.

"Sorry Boss," , "Coming Boss," , "Sorry Gibbs," were all spoken at once as they continued.

Before they reached it McGee grabbed Tony's arm and gave him a probing look.

Tony grinned and stepped into the elevator, not saying a thing.

McGee had no choice but to join the others. He got in and pushed the down button. He glared over at Tony, who felt it.

Tony smiled wide before he started whistling the 'I Love Lucy' theme again.

Gibbs reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.

The elevator doors shut, blocking the rest of the bullpen from Tony's wince, as the ding sounded innocently.

[Farm, corn maze]

"This reminds me of the time when I was a young lad in college," Ducky said as he arrived on the scene. Palmer followed not far behind carrying the tool boxes of equipment.

Tony looked up from behind his camera. "Oh, they have corn mazes in Scotland?"

Ducky stopped talking, confused. Tony indicated where they were, the middle of a corn trail.

"Oh heavens no."

McGee looked confused. "Do they not celebrate Halloween in Scotland?"

Ducky became animated once again as he continued his story. "No Timothy, I was referring to this poor young fellow. See when I was in college, my buddies and I would…"

"Time of death, Duck."

Ducky paused as he saw the look on Gibbs face. "Right."

He walked forward and knelt down. Jimmy handed him the liver thermometer. Ducky stuck it in, when it beeped he pulled it out and showed it to his assistant.

Jimmy looked up at the sky in concentration. "That, plus we take into account of the external temperature, which is probably…well what would you say it is outside, Doctor?"

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Right, estimate," Jimmy hurried on, "Well, saying it's about 45 degrees Fahrenheit right now, that'd put his death at around six to eight hours ago, or about..."

"Got it," Gibbs interrupted, "Around twenty-four hundred to oh-two hundred. Anything else to add, Duck?"

Ducky leaned forward gestured his hand over his chest. "Cause of death, multiple stab wounds to the thoracic area. Death would have been rapid."

Gibbs gave him a look. "Something we don't know, Ducky."

Ducky looked up at him, reading his expression. "You want to put to good use my Psychology degree, then?" He looked back down at the body. "Judging by the width of the wounds and their rawness, I'd say the weapon was knife." At Gibbs stare, he let out a small huff. "Honestly Jethro, I wasn't done. You're looking for a blade with teeth, possibly a small steak knife. It would have been harder to drive in, the jagged edge causing great resistance. Also taking into account of the excess number of times this fellow was stabbed, I would say that this was a crime controlled by rage. This was not a pro job, but it was pre-meditated."

Tony spoke up from the side. "Why would you say that?"

Doctor Mallard looked up and smiled at him. "Tell me, do you make it a habit of carrying around a kitchen knife on your person, young Tony?"

"That all you got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked, flipping his notebook closed and cutting off Tony's response.

"Well, yes, Jethro. That's all I can give you without an autopsy."

Gibbs nodded at him. He let Palmer and Ducky go about bagging the body.

"Uh, Boss."

"What, McGee?" Gibbs looked over to where he was hunched over.

"Got the murder weapon."

Gibbs walked over and stood behind him.

McGee turned and talked to him over his shoulder. "Looks like Ducky was right."

"Bag it and get it to Abby."

Gibbs heard the click of McGee's camera as he walked back to the middle of the clearing.

Ziva was taking pictures of the blood stains now that the body had been moved. Tony walked up to him rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"We about done here Boss?"

"_We _are. You stay here and finish checking this field."

"But Boss, that'll take…right, on it." Ziva smiled at his sullen face.

Gibbs turned to her. "Go to the police and find out who found the body. Get their statements, question them."

She nodded, as she passed Tony, she caught his remarks about 'how freezing it was' and 'why did he have to check _the whole _field'. She smiled and couldn't help but get a jab at his expense. "Maybe you should have worn gloves, Tony."

Tony gave her a glare.

"David," Gibbs said loudly.

She turned back to him, amusement still clear in her eyes.

"When you're done with that, help DiNozzo."

Her smile slid off her face, at the same time it grew on Tony's.

"McGee."

McGee looked up at him, the bagged knife in his hand. "Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs stared at him for a second, and then jerked his head to the car. "Get the evidence and let's go."

McGee nodded rapidly. Gibbs left him to it as he walked back to the car.

McGee ignored the threatening glared he got from his remaining colleagues as he walked up to them and took the evidence bags from their hands. He then turned and ran to the car that Gibbs already had started and in gear.

Tony and Ziva watched them go.

"I really don't like him right now."

"Oh, get over it Tony. He did find the murder weapon. It is only fair that Gibbs pick him to go back."

Tony glared over at her then. "Whose side are you on anyways? You have to stay out here too."

"I am on no one's side," she said exasperated. "I just do not see why you are so upset."

"Because they have evidence. Evidence that needs to be processed. Evidence that can be analyzed by one person, and one person only on team NCIS."

Ziva rolled her eyes as she walked back to the farm house to talk to the police.

Tony stayed staring at the trail of dust that followed his boss's car.

"Oh you lucky probie, you."

He smiled though as the thought of last Halloween popped into his head. Last year Abby had been Marilyn Monroe and it had caused both Tony's and McGee's jaws to drop. But this year…this year her outfit was killer.

His grin turned mischievous. Oh, he remembered their reactions all right.

He also remembered Gibbs' reaction to their reactions.

"Oh, McGoo you don't stand a chance."

He got to work, whistling 'I Love Lucy'.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva didn't have to go far before she found the owner's of the farm.

The police had been holding them in the house, but as she exited the maze she bumped into the chest of a tall man wearing a plaid long-sleeve shirt. He seemed very agitated. She subtly looked around him, spotting the two police officers and a woman she assumed to be his wife running after him.

The farmer fixed her with a stare that she gladly returned, but Ziva didn't say anything until the officers had caught up.

Without removing her eyes from the angry farmer she addressed the cops. "Is there a problem, officers?"

"Sorry ma'am. We tried to tell him that he couldn't come back here, but he insisted that he had to talk to you guys."

"Where's your boss? I need to speak to him," the farmer asked, trying to step around her. The police stepped forward to help her, but she gave them a look. This guy stroked her the wrong way, and she wanted nothing more than to take care of the situation herself. Reluctantly, they backed off.

"Mister…"

"Brown."

"Yes, Mr. Brown. My boss is not here right now, so you may speak with me or return back to your home." She placed herself in his way, forcing him to look down at her.

"Surely there's someone else in charge, then," he said giving her a mocking once over.

Ziva saw red and had to remind herself that this was not her home where she could act on the violent fantasies bubbling up inside her. After she calmed herself enough to where she knew she wouldn't kill him she took another step forward, invading his personal space.

She spoke in a low voice, "You are not allowed to go in there. It is federal crime scene. Not only is it illegal, but I will not allow it."

Ignoring her warning, he leaned close down and spoke in her face, "You gonna stop me little lady?"

"As a matter of fact, she will."

Mr. Brown looked up, but Ziva did not turn around. "I do not need your help Tony."

"I need to speak to you, are you the one in charge?" Mr. Brown asked over Ziva's head. Tony hesitated. He was the senior field agent, but he this farmer really rubbed him the wrong way.

"No," he said shortly. He nodded to the back of her head. "She is."

Ziva's face showed surprise, but returned stoic when the farmer returned his gaze back to her.

"I can't believe this country would put such a little lady like you in charge."

"George," the wife called out. She had finally reached the group and was out of breath. "George, let's just let the police do their work."

"Quiet honey, I'm talking."

"No George."

Mr. Brown froze with his fists clenching at his sides.

It seemed everyone held their breath, waiting for his reaction, though for different reasons. Ziva just wanted him to give her a reason.

Mr. Brown unclenched his fists and stalked back towards the house, calling over his shoulder at Ziva. "We'll speak in my house."

The police apologized to Ziva once more.

"Do not apologize," she said automatically. "It is a sign of weakness."

Tony hid a smile. He addressed the police. "Why don't you go ahead. She'll meet you there."

They took the hint and walked off to the house, the wife trailing along behind them.

Ziva watched them. Tony watched her.

Without turning to him, she spoke, "I do not like that man, Mr. Brown."

However serious Tony had planned on being flew out the door. He let out a laugh that he tried to hide as clearing his throat.

Her head spun around to face him. "Tony this is not something funny. That man could be a killer."

He tried to wipe the smile off at her stern gaze, but failed miserably and just gave up. "I know, but I mean, Mr. Brown? As in _the _Farmer Brown, it's so…" he trailed off, obviously unable to come up with the words.

Ziva growled and walked off towards the house.

"Aw, come on Ziva, I was only kidding."

At first she had planned on ignoring him, but then relented as she remembered what exactly he had done for her. She stopped walking, but didn't turn.

"Yes, Tony. I know." Finally she turned to face him. "Thank you for earlier. I did not mean to yell at you. That guy really strokes me the wrong way, and I…"

Tony closed his eyes, "I really, really hope that that was another one of your messed up metaphors."

She paused as she looked at him, confused.

He opened his eyes. "Rubs, Ziva. He really _rubs _you the wrong way…right?"

"But he did not lay a hand on me Tony," Tony let out a breath and smiled. "Whatever, it does not matter. I was trying to apologize for yelling…"

"Don't," he cut her off. She glared at him, so he clarified. "It's a sign of weakness right?"

She held his gaze for a moment, searching for something. Finally, she looked down.

"Right." She turned and headed toward the house.

Tony frowned as he watched her go. When she disappeared around the front of the house he turned, zipped his coat up as high as it would go, and resumed his 'work'.

[Autopsy]

"You my dear boy, met a very unfortunate end," Ducky said, leaning on his elbows.

"You got anything for me Duck?"

Ducky straightened. "Ah, Jethro, as a matter of fact, I do." He walked over to the light wall, slipping x-rays under the clips.

"His sternum was minutely fractured."

"Happens when you get stabbed."

"Yes, indeed. However, with the knife that was used, a great deal of force would have been needed to push it in enough to crack the bone. I have however found a deal of inconsistency."

He walked back over to the table, leaning over the body and pointing to the chest. He gestured Gibbs closer. "There was were five stab wounds in line with his sternum, but only three reached deep enough to damage the bone."

Gibbs gave him a look. "And?"

"Well, as I was doing my autopsy I found this inconsistency applied to all of the wounds, suggesting very erratic behavior, which goes along with what I found." He paused for effect. "I discovered bodily fluids, which I sent down to Abby, signifying he had sex. Very brutal, violent sex if the bruising is anything to go by." He looked at Gibbs, waiting.

"You saying it was rape?"

Ducky sighed. "I'm saying it's a strong possibility Jethro."

Gibbs watched him. "So what's bothering you?"

Ducky smiled wryly. "Should've known nothing could get by you." He shook his head and continued. "If you go with the rape theory, then there's a good chance that his murderer was actually a victim, explaining the varying depths of wounds and erratic behavior."

"Makes sense," Gibbs agreed, waiting for the punch line.

Ducky looked up at him. "That, unfortunately, doesn't go with the sense of premeditation I spoke of earlier. Why would she have had a steak knife on her?"

Gibbs paused. "Good question," he said as he strolled to the door. "Good job Duck."

The doors opened and closed with a suctioning sound, leaving Ducky alone with the body once more. He leaned close looking at the face.

"What kind of mess have you woven with your actions?" he asked, a frown marring his brows.

[Freezes in Grey]

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Review please ******


	3. The Maze pt 3

**Well, another part of this episode. Review and tell me what you think.**

[Ending scene- McGee confused, holding someone close.]

[Abby's Lab]

Abby was staring at her computer in concentration, her fingers flying across the keys. She paused briefly as she realized there was no other noise and then continued.

"McGee," she spoke, not removing her eyes from the screen.

There was a long pause, and then, "Uh…yeah, Lucy- I mean, Abby. I said Abby."

Abby frowned, stopped what she was doing, and finally turned to look at him. "I thought you were running a background check on the victim."

He gave her a blank look.

She frowned and gave his shoulder a slap. "McGee! What's wrong with you today? You're staring at me like I killed your puppy or something."

McGee muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'or something', before he continued in a normal, albeit stuttering voice. "It's just that, well, I mean…Luc- Abby! Abby you look…you look _different _today."

Her smile grew wide, mischievous even, and it took his breath away.

"I mean your outfit, it's… And your makeup… Your hair's even…wow. I mean it's red…when Boss sees you he's gonna flip…he has a thing for redheads, you know."

Abby's smile grew suspiciously wide at that last comment, a fraction of a second before a very deep, gruff voice spoke quietly in his ear. "That a fact, McGee?"

"Boss!" McGee jumped to attention, his fingers automatically working in hyper-speed over the keyboard. "I've been running a background check on our dead petty officer."

Abby smiled. "That a fact, McGee?" she asked in her Gibbs' voice.

His eyes turned to give her a warning look, his eyebrows furrowed. She only grinned wider.

Gibbs watched the whole thing, holding back a smile, but spoke aloud with annoyance. "Sometime today, Ma-Gee?"

McGee's eyes flew back to his screen. "Right Boss. Petty officer Thomas Bryan. He's twenty-five, grew up…huh, his house is located not five miles from the farm his body was found at."

Gibbs had gone to stand in front of the plasma screen, so he could go along and see for himself what McGee was saying. "So he was home on leave."

"Uh, no Boss. He was finished. He was home for good."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee. "Anything to suggest he would rape somebody?"

McGee frowned. "Why would…" Gibbs turned to give him a look.

"Right," his fingers did their dance, bringing new images and information in front of Gibbs. "No criminal record, not even a speeding ticket. His personnel file from his time in the Navy says he was the perfect soldier; he got along with his fellow mates, never back talked his CO, and he rated slightly above average in all required fields." His fingers typed in a command and a younger version of him popped up next to a file. "His transcript was good. Boss, the only thing he ever got in trouble for in high school was the senior prank he and a friend of his played on their last day."

Gibbs took all that in silently, and then turned to address McGee. "Get his home…"

"Address," McGee finished for him, holding up a paper. "Already got it."

Gibbs nodded and started to walk out. "With me, McGee."

McGee jumped up, heading to the door.

Abby, who had been silent through the whole thing, looked upset. She grabbed Gibbs' arm as he tried to walk past her.

"But Ricky! Don't you want to hear what I got?" He stopped and they stared at each other, Abby waiting for him to ask, Gibbs silently telling her to just get to it.

McGee looked back at them with a frown. "Abby, you've only had the evidence for ten minutes…"

On cue they both turned to him. Abby was smiling. Gibbs was…well, giving him his Gibbs' stare.

"Timothy Ma-Gee! I'm offended. Do you honestly think that I couldn't get something in ten minutes?"

"Abby- I…"

Gibbs turned his back to McGee's stammering and pinned Abby with a look. "Today, Abs."

She did a little bounce and skirted around him to get to her working station that was loaded down with evidence bags.

"Now you didn't give me a whole lot of evidence to go through here, Gibbs," she said holding her hands up, animating her talk.

McGee's eyebrows flew up and gave her a look that said he doubted her sanity. Gibbs' eyes crinkled as he watched her, amused.

Abby continued with her spiel, not catching either of their looks, "But we'll get to that." She picked up the bag that contained the murder weapon and handed it to Gibbs so he could look at it himself. "Now I dusted it for fingerprints and didn't find any. It was clean- well, not exactly clean considering it was covered in blood, but clean as in the bad way that doesn't help us clean…"

Gibbs eyes went from the knife he held in front of his face to her. "Abbs…"

"Right," she took the bag from his hand and walked over to her computer. Gibbs followed, standing close behind her to look over her shoulder.

She pulled up a picture of the weapon covered in blood. "I did, however, find a marking." She created a square around the black symbol and blew it up to see to a larger image.

"Do you know what this is Gibbs?"

He squinted, leaning closer, his chest brushing her back. "Looks like…a guy?"

Abby turned her face and smiled at him. She waited for him to meet her eyes. "Very good Gibbs, but not just any guy." She typed a few keys and pulled up a webpage.

McGee walked up to the plasma. "The homepage for…"

"Henckels knives. Gibbs, this little guy is the logo for Zwilling J.A. Henckels knives," Abby finished proudly.

It was quiet a moment before Gibbs spoke slowly. "This is good?"

"Well, yes and no. No, because Henckels knives have been around for over 275 years. They're sold worldwide and are pretty popular. My great aunt Ern even has a set which is disturbing." Abby turned to talk to him as she started a story, "She likes to skin the squirrels right there in the kitchen when we have our Thanksgiving dinner. I always used to fight for the seat behind Uncle Bernard because he was so big that I didn't have to see…"

"Abby…"

She paused and looked up at him, returning from her story. "Not important?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, well the good news is that they like to make them in series. It has something to do with a marketing technique that makes them a rare commodity, almost like a collection."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Is this going somewhere?"

Abby sighed, putting her hands down to her hips. "Yes." With a frown on her face she turned back to the computer pulling up a picture of a knife that matched the murder weapon.

"This particular knife came from the set known as _Eversharp Pro. _It's fairly recent," she added as explanation. "In this series, they stepped up the sales by claiming that each _individual _set would be unique. Therefore, while they are common," she turned to face him, pointing a finger at his chest, "If you bring me another one of the three other knives of this set of four, I will be able to positively match it and tell you whether or not it came from that set."

Gibbs' lips curled up at the corners as he nodded his head back and forth, thinking it over.

"Good work Abs," he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek, closer to her lips than normal. She shivered.

Her grin was wicked as she watched him walk away, but it turned to a frown. "But Ricky, my…"

"On your desk," he called back without turning around.

Abby immediately walked over to look into her office, where a Caf-Pow sat, innocently. She clapped her hands and started to run for it.

McGee caught her by the arm. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"What, McGee what are you talking about?"

He gave her a stern look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You could have warned me Gibbs was standing right behind me…"

"Okay, McGee…"

"No, I'm not finished you could have stopped me from embarrassing myself…"

"McGee, you…"

"I mean, you didn't even have to say anything, you could have just, I don't know hit me on arm or something."

Abby's hand immediately flew out and hit him. He rubbed his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked her, but noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"Are you done McGee?"

"Uh, yeah Boss." He winced at the head slap.

Abby's eyes twinkled as she watched them both leave, taking a long sip from her Caf-Pow.

[Brown Farm]

Ziva took a deep, calming- or as calming as possible- breath before she opened her eyes.

"I understand your feelings, Mr. Brown, but as I have said before- it is a federal crime scene and you cannot go back there until we are done solving the murder."

He snorted leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, forming an intimidating pose as he glared down at her. "Yeah, and when will that be? Thanksgiving? Christmas? I know how these crimes work. My brother is a police officer. You people are lucky if you solve one murder a month. I need my corn field by tonight. Every year we put that field back for the teenagers around here so they can have some fun and stay out of trouble on Halloween night. We lose money by not harvesting all the crops when they're ripe. Cattle feed is a hell of a lot cheaper than corn-on-the-cob. If we don't open tonight we'll be out even more money."

"Yes, I know, but I do not believe you understand when I say that you have a dead man out in the middle of your field…"

"Listen lady, I don't care about your problems. Collect all your evidence, take a few pictures, and leave. You are free to ask around, but I want you gone by tonight," he demanded, standing up and stomping out of the room.

Ziva watched as the police officers walked out of the room after him, trying to keep herself away from Mr. Brown…for his sake.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. George gets that way sometimes. He's hotheaded, but he really does mean well."

Ziva looked back to the wife, a bored expression on her face. "Yes, well forgive me if I do not agree with him."

She smiled sadly. "I understand. A lot of people miss out on him because of his front he puts up. He may seem like a bastard, and in all honesty, he may be one, but to those he cares about, he'll defend them with his life. Do you know anyone like that, miss?"

Ziva's sour mood vanished as she let a small, but true, smile show on her face. "I think I am beginning to see where you are coming from. I do know someone like that." She was quiet a moment before actually taking a look at the wife. She sat forward, holding out her hand. "Forgive me, but I believe I did not introduce myself properly. I am Officer David."

"Call me Sarah," she said, gripping Ziva's hand daintily.

"Sarah," Ziva sat back and opened her notebook. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Sarah shook her head, so Ziva continued.

"Can I ask which one of you found the body?"

"Our daughter, Emily."

"You have a daughter? Where is she?"

The woman let a sorrow-filled smile stretch her lips. "She's with her friend again. It was too much for her to take. You should have seen her when she came in this morning." She put a hand to her chest. "No parent should ever have to see such pain in the eyes of their child."

"I'm sorry, but we will need to question her."

Sarah looked up quickly, her eyes wide. "She's not a suspect is she?"

Ziva hated dealing with the family. "Not necessarily, but we will have to know what she was doing out in the middle of a field so early in the morning."

Mrs. Brown smiled in relief. "Is that all? Well, that's easy. Emily always spends her time out in that field. Ever since she was little. It calms her down."

Ziva nodded as she looked at her hands. "That may be so, but we will still have to get her side of the story. Now, can I ask you, where were you and your husband last night around midnight?"

"We were in bed."

Ziva frowned. "Is there anyone who can confirm that?"

"I'm afraid not Officer David. Our daughter called us from her friend's house at about one to tell us goodnight, but other than that, I can't help you."

"I am sure we can pull your phone records and confirm that. You say your daughter was at a friend's house?"

"Yes, she spent the night at Taylor's."

"Is there anyone who can…"

"Confirm that?" she asked with a small smile. "Taylor lives with her dad. He works late, but is usually home by eleven." She watched as Ziva jotted that down in her notes. "Now is that all Officer David?"

Ziva gave her book a long look. "Yes, I believe it is." She stood up. "We will still need to talk with Emily and confirm your alibis. Will you be nearby?"

"Yes. Emily will be home around dinner. She always helps with the haunted maze." She stood up and shook her hand as the two officers walked back into the room.

Ziva nodded at them as she walked out the front door.

She walked out onto the front porch. It was very cliché, how you would expect a country porch to look, long wooden planks, a neat spindled fence, and a cozy little swing. Pumpkins were evenly spaced along the rail and beautiful golden mums blossomed out of the flower pots.

Ziva smiled as she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Gibbs? I just thought you would like to know that I interviewed the Browns. The daughter was the one who found the body, but I have yet to question her. They all have an alibi, though it is by no mean, 'air tight', yes?"

She was silent as she listened to his response.

"Yes, I will get on that." She looked up as she heard someone stumble and curse under their breath. She smiled.

"Actually I think Tony is done."

She let out a small chuckle at his response. "Yes, I am amazed too. Who knew weather could have such a motivating impact on his work ethics?"

Tony scowled as he heard her last comment and made a face at her.

"Yes, we will do that." Ziva closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She smiled as she took in Tony's slightly pink nose and ears. "Are you all finished, DiNozzo?"

He glared at her as he snapped off his latex gloves.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said with a grin. "I will go tell the Browns their precious field is all cleared. I am sure that will make their day," she added sarcastically.

"What'd Boss say?"

"To get you some hot coffee before we go interview the daughter."

Tony looked up at the sky and let out a smile. "Oh, I love you Boss."

He paused, looked down, and frowned.

"What am I saying?" he asked. He let out a sigh, held his breath, and hit himself in the back of the head.

[Bryan Household]

Gibbs hung up his phone and looked over to McGee.

"Did they find anything Boss?"

"Nope."

McGee got out of the car and looked at the house, and then over the car roof to Gibbs.

"You think they know yet?"

Gibbs was quiet a beat before he started to walk up to the front door and ring the bell. "Guess we'll find out."

An older lady answered the door. "Yes?"

"Are you the mother of Thomas Bryan?"

The mother seemed to pause and put a hand to her chest. With a wry smile she looked up at Gibbs. "Yes, I'm afraid so. You know he's such a handful. What did he get himself into this time?"

"Murder," Gibbs said softly, watching her face. She seemed to take a moment to let that sink in, but then her face grew horrified. The hand on her chest moved to her throat.

Gibbs didn't want to, but he finished. "Your son was found this morning, dead."

She seemed to break. She collapsed forward into McGee, sobs wrenching from deep within, making an eerie sound. McGee held her as he looked over at his boss with wide eyes.

[Freezes in Grey]


End file.
